Aishiteru yo, Sensei!
by MilkPowah
Summary: Hmm... How am I supposed to say? Let's just say that Grimmjow, a teacher, had fallen in love with his favourite student's brother, Renji. Lemon/Rape/Abuse and blahblahblah... Oh and this story, Renji and Ichigo are brothers. Renji is the younger brother while Ichigo is the older one... YAOI XD GrimmRen? GrimmIchi? RenIchi? GrimmRenIchi? XD
1. Chapter 1

**I'm with another new story! Yay! XD I know that there are a lot of unfinished stories but I havta write this down! To me, it was a great idea! Muahahhahah! Without the help of Ina, I believe this story would be awesome! Who needs her help anyway? **

**Chapter 1: Bullied**

Renji was panting hard as he backed up till his back met the cool surface of the wall. He gulped hard before continuing to pant. He had been surrounded by three seniors, each senior would have a smirk adorned on the face. He hugged onto his bag tightly. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead. Tears were flooding his eyes. He flinched when a finger traced his tattoos on forehead. His vision was at a blur once his geeky and nerdy spectacles were removed. He shivered with fear when his three fingers were being sucked and licked. He furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. He smacked the hand away and then pulled his fingers out from the mouth. The seniors frowned in unison but those frowns were quickly replaced by their usual cocky smirks.

"Aw, our cute little baby is defying us... again," purred the senior with silver hair. Renji coughed abruptly at the nickname given. That caused a punch on the eye. The junior's head slammed hard against the cold wall at the force of the blow. His right eye was now burning and stinging in pain. He spat out a small amount of blood on the floor. He was then being slapped hard on the cheek. His cheek was stinging in pain. Blood was trailing down at the corner of his lips. After being slapped, he was punched at the stomach. He dropped to his knees, coughing out blood as he held onto his bruised stomach. His body was trembling in pain and fear. They would always do these during school hours. Renji was no match for them. Despite his fierce and wild look, he was nothing but a timid and shy nerd who needed protection from his older brother whom was Ichigo.

Gin, the senior with silver eye, placed butterfly kisses on Renji's cheeks. He licked at the bruised cheek and then placed a light kiss on it. Renji felt horrible and disgusted. He felt dirty all over. He screwed his eyes tight, hoping that he would enter the dream world but with a harsh slap on the bruised cheek, he was reminded that he had to have his eyes open at all times. Gin's smirk only widened when he found out that his sweet pet trembled under his kisses and touches. He traced the sinful-looking tattoos on the forehead with his tongue and traveled down the side of his face. He smashed his lips hard against the younger boy's lips. Renji struggled. He pushed the older man away, stood up and attempted to run. However, Gin grabbed his wrist and hurled him back. His head slammed against the wall once more. He wondered whether he was bleeding at the back of his head.

Gin glared at the younger man. "You better not run away," he sing-songed with his sugary voice as he ripped off Renji's uniform shirt. Renji could only nod. He was hurting badly. Gin smiled for he was contented with how obedient Renji was. He kissed Renji on the lips once more with more gentleness. He loved to give his pet sudden surprises here and there. He kissed his way down his neck. He would suck the pulse that would send Renji moaning. He brought his hands up and let his hands roam around the tanned body. Fingers would ghostly trace the tattoos on his body. Gin moaned at how hot Renji looked. He was glad that he could have a taste of him. He pinched Renji's nipples and that had made Renji arched his back and moaned. The silver-haired senior sucked and nipped on the nipple while the other hand continued to tweak and pinch the other. He kissed the nipple and switched roles. Renji was moaning although his mind was protesting.

Gin pulled away and wiped away his saliva away with the back of his hand. He pulled Renji into another rough kiss before letting Aizen, the one with dark-brown hair and wore a pair of spectacles. He pushed Renji down so that he could sit on the hard floor. He licked his lips at the sight of the beautiful tent pitched on the junior's pants. He palmed the younger boy's erection and licked his lips once more. He stared lustfully at Renji who was screwing his eyes shut and was biting his lower lip. The older boy stopped palming and a sigh of relief escaped from the younger boy's mouth. Aizen furrowed his eyebrows in anger and slapped Renji on the bruised cheek. Renji's eyes snapped opened as he felt the pain in the cheek tripled. Tears were already streaming down his eyes as he silently begged for mercy. Aizen smirked and continued to palm on the erection. He stopped once more and his smirk widened.

"Ah, what is this?" Aizen playfully asked as his finger circled the damp patch on the pants. Renji bit his knuckle just to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Aizen undid the zip and pulled the junior's pants and boxer down till he could see the fully aroused member. Not wasting much time, he quickly stroked the member. He licked his lips and licked at the head of the member. Renji bit harder on his knuckle. The senior kissed the head of the member before putting it inside his mouth. He held onto the younger man's hips and began to suck. After a few minutes, Renji came into his awaiting mouth. He greedily swallowed the cum. To him, the cum tasted like vanilla ice-cream. He lightly kissed on the member before kissing Renji on the mouth. When Aizen pulled away, Renji was panting slightly. An arm draped around his forehead and covered his eyes. Suddenly he heard some spurting sounds. He gulped hard as he removed his shaky arm away from his eyes. His eyes widened and then snapped shut as cum landed on his face and body. Yuck. He wanted to vomit and gag. He then heard satisfied groans coming from all three seniors.

"My turn," came the monotone reply. Renji winced as a finger lightly palmed on the bruised cheek. He then kissed on the other cheek and then the already blackened and bruised eye. His tongue darted out and he began to lick on the lips. He pushed his tongue in harshly and began to explore the younger boy's mouth. Renji stared at the cold and expressionless senior. He never understood why he was here at the first place when he clearly showed no interest in taking part of this. He covered his mouth to prevent any more moans erupting from his mouth. He pushed harshly on the senior and ran out of the guy's toilet. He was starting to feel sick from being violated too much. He should have done this earlier but he knew that those other two seniors would punch, kick or slap him whenever he defied. But Ulqiourra would simply let him off and eye him. When Renji was sure that he was safe from the three fucked-up bastards, he stopped to regain back his breathing. His legs felt jelly and weak. He stared down at his hands and noticed that they were trembling really bad. He cried out for his brother and realised that his voice had weakened so much from the moaning and screaming and such.

His energy was drained suddenly. He collapsed to the ground. He was so tired. But he knew that they would find him if he did not move right now. He pushed his body forward. Even if his legs were too damn tired to move, he could use his upper body to inch forward. A small smile graced his lips as he caught sigh of orange. He opened his mouth to let out a scream to get his brother's attention but a hand covered his mouth. He was then pulled back into the abandoned guy's toilet. Once in, a foot was then slammed on his back. Another foot was pressed at the back of his head, cutting his protests and screams. At the corner of his eyes, Renji spotted Ichigo vanishing his sight as he turned into a corner. The feet left his body and head. Renji was about to get up and make a run when someone dragged him by the feet. He struggled. Weak screams were erupting from his mouth. His throat was in pain. When he gulped his own saliva, he felt as if he was being strangled. He coughed out a subtle amount of blood when he was being slammed onto the near-by cubicle. It seemed that door to that cubicle was faulty since it did not budge.

Renji pushed Aizen away and crawled out of the toilet once more. He was successful once more in escaping them. He ran towards the hallway. His legs felt as if they were going to break. He stopped once he reached the hallway which was empty. He limped around, hoping to find the clock. He saw the gigantic cloak and frowned. It was only 12pm in the afternoon. The current lesson would only end in another thirty minutes. He staggered around, hoping to find any teachers walking by. However, no such luck. He cursed himself for having such a bad day. He leaned against a locker and closed his eyes. He could feel the cold sweat sticking on him everywhere. He felt disgusted and wanted to leave the school and relaxed at home. He wanted to apply for a transfer but he did not wish to worry his family members. He closed his eyes to lessen the burning pain on his eyes. His breathing had somewhat relaxed.

His eyes shot opened when he felt a tongue licking his lips. He saw Ulqiourra. That darn bastard seemed to have show interest in him after all. He pushed away the expressionless bastard but the senior kept on kissing him hard and rough. His wrists were held with both of older boy's hands. Renji was quite surprised when he heard moans coming from the older boy. Finally, FINALLY, the senior pulled away for air. Renji thought he was going to die of suffocation. Aizen and Gin walked towards them, a frown adorned on each face. Renji shivered at how cold-looking the seniors looked. Gin ripped his pants and simply pushed three fingers into Renji's hole.

Renji was about to cry out when Aizen clamped his hand on his mouth. Tears were streaming his face once more. Gin mercilessly thrusted his fingers in and out of the hole. When he pulled out, he licked the blood-coated digits with glee. And using pre-cum, he coated around his member and then slammed it into the hole. The hand around his mouth simply tightened. Ulqiourra licked away the tears. Gin pounded into the tight ass and controlled his own moans. Aizen was busy stroking Renji's member. Ulqiourra was playing with the junior's nipples. Renji could not stand the pain. The pain had doubled when Gin started to pound even harder and faster.

"Ahh, it's so tight!" Gin had to make that comment. Renji rolled his eyeballs before furrowing his eyebrows in disgust. Gin and Renji came at the same time after a few minutes. As Renji was regaining his breathing, he had been pushed down to all fours. Aizen kneeled behind Renji, pushing Renji's butt-cheeks away. He licked his lips slowly, eyes fixated on the red and puckered hole which was now dripping out cum. He pushed the head of his weeping member and moaned at the tightness and warmth Renji had provided. Renji bit his lower lip hard, emitting out a small amount of blood. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

He choked when Ulqiourra simply held onto his jaw and pushed his member into the mouth. He gagged and tried to squirm away, hoping to be able to breathe. Ulqiourra either was blind or he was simply heartless and wanted pleasure. He fucked the younger boy's face.

"Damn... Your mouth feels amazing," moaned Ulqiourra. Renji was shocked and by accident, ran his tongue along the member. Ulqiourra, the one who never showed any emotions, apparently had moaned out in desire. He tried his very best to endure the choking. Finally, Ulqiourra came into the mouth. Renji leaned his head back to let go of the member. He coughed out cum and laid there, panting. Apparently, Aizen had came as well. Gin shot his load all over Renji.

Right now, Renji was in puddles of cum everywhere. His eyelids were heavy. He could not open his eyes even he wanted to. He could not move a muscle. He was too damn tired to stand up. His breathing was shallow. He let his eyes closed and went into a deep slumber.

"Are we going to leave him here?" asked Gin. He pointed a finger at the sleeping Renji who was curling up.

Aizen merely chuckled and dragged Gin away. Ulqiourra took a last look on Renji before catching up to the other two. They simply left Renji naked in the middle of the hallway, covered with cum and sweat.

**Ah hah! My very first lemon! It suck, I know. Probably GrimmRen... Im not sure but the probability is high! Maybe abt 99%? XD**

**Ina: WTF?!**

**Me: Uh huh! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with another chapter! HAHAHAHAHA! Ohyah, this would be Grimmjow's POV! Ohyah, everyone is here is OOC (out of character) so yahh...**

**Ina: Hmmm... Okay**

**Me: NOT AGAIN! T^T**

**Ina: ...**

**Yakuza: HELLO!**

**Me: Ummm hello to u too?**

**Chapter 2: Naked Boy In The Hallway?!**

The door opened to reveal sweaty three students. He recognized them as Gin the bastard, Aizen the pedophile and Ulqiourra the Gay. An eyebrow of his shot upwards at the smell of sex. The students merely smiled at him (except for Ulqiourra) before taking their seats. Grimmjow was no fool. He knew what the three students had done. He checked the time in his watch and let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed a paper and scribbled down the names of the latecomers and then issued each of them a detention letter. The three students smirked and even thanked Grimmjow. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows as his frown deepened. He wondered why the hell they were smirking about.

He told the latecomers to start doing their essay on the topic of 'Love'. (A/N: Crappy topic, I know XD) Aizen's smirk, the teacher had observed, seemed to have widened. He shook his head and settled back on his seat. He grabbed his book on his table and began to resume reading as he walked around the class. When he walked past Ulqiourra, he noticed that the expressionless student was actually putting on a tiny smile. It was barely noticeable but he noticed it. Seriously, he wanted to know what had happened before they arrived to his class. He suspected that it was something to do with sex. He glanced at the time once more and it seemed that he was left with only a few minutes.

He noticed his students writing so diligently. He smiled as he gave a light pat on the head of his favourite student, Ichigo when he walked past him. He was quite satisfied and contented to have Ichigo in his class. That kid was so bright and always gave him so many surprises when it came to essay-writing. He had taken a peek on Ichigo's essay and only saw the word 'Renji'. Ichigo let out a soft grunt. The teacher chuckled so softly to himself as he continued to read while observing the class.

The bell had rung and everyone scampered out of the class, leaving Grimmjow, Ulqiourra and Ichigo alone. The teacher arched an eyebrow once again as he noticed Ulqiourra still writing his essay. It seemed that the jet-black-haired student was too focused on the essay-writing. He let out a smile, contented to know that the kid do have some emotions in him. However, his smile was replaced with a slight frown. He knew that the kid had done something terrible. He patted on Ulqiourra's shoulder, making the student jolt in his seat. Grimmjow let out a chuckle.

"Grimmjow-sensei, excuse me," that was what the usual-cold-expressionless student said before ducking his pencil-box and papers into the bag. He simply walked out of the class with his bag dangling on his hand. Grimmjow briefly closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He scanned the room and saw the class was empty. He sighed once more, kept his things in his bag and walked out of the class as well. He was thinking on what he should cook for dinner later when he heard some screams. Snapping out from his thoughts, he ran down the hallway and saw a huge group of students seemingly crowding around something.

"Oi, oi, what's the commotion here?" asked Grimmjow. The students instantly made way for him without a word. Grimmjow rolled his eyeballs. He wanted answers in the form of words and not with... His jaw hung opened. Now he understood why the students merely made way for him. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Well, he expected this to happen in the toilet but in the hallway? That was fucking insane! He regained his composure and crouched down. He took in the sight. The blazing red hair was sprawled all over, messy. It was bizarrely long, maybe perhaps until the waist of the boy. There some bold and thick tattoos everywhere.

He grabbed a pen from his breast-pocket and began to poke the boy on the butt-cheek. He cursed himself mentally when cum dripped down from the red and obviously abused hole. The students around him remained silence, whether it was due to the awkward situation or they were simply too stunned to even say or do anything. He put his pen back to his breast-pocket. Heat was travelling up to his face. This was too embarrassing and awkward.

He cleared his throat and began to ask questions. "Did anyone know what happen to her? I mean him. Umm... Did anyone know who she... I mean he... Did anyone of you know him?" He was answered with silence. His face had became redder for he had mistaken a boy for a girl. If he had not seen the member, he would have kept addressing the boy as a 'she'. He sighed and stood up. He seriously did not know what to do. It was his first time encountering such a situation. He was a noob in teaching. He chewed his lower lip. The atmosphere grew heavy with awkwardness and tension. The students stared at the teacher and the teacher stared at the naked boy.

"Geez." He mumbled as he brushed away the thick strands of hair clinging onto his face. He had to fight off the urge to gasp upon seeing the soft yet pale face. The bold and thick tattoos were on the forehead as well. His lips were red. A cheek was bruised and had a thin cut on it. An eye was blackened, obviously bruised. His eyes raked down and his eyes shown of hurt. Ouch. Bruises could be seen everywhere. He had enough in staring at the boy and so he stripped his shirt. The girls squealed in glee once their eyes met upon Grimmjow's bared chest. Some of them began hugging one another, squealing like hardcore fangirls. He smirked and wanted to run through his hair but knowing that it was not the right time to entertain his fangirls, he simply glared at the girls to shut their mouths up. But of course, the fangirls continued to scream and squeal. It was really, really damn embarrassing. If people did not know anything about the situation, they would think that he was the one who had raped the poor kid. He face-palmed and began to wiped off the cum from the poor boy.

"OMG! Is he gonna..." a girl gushed and her voice seemed muffled. Grimmjow looked up and rolled his eyeballs upon seeing the girl covering her mouth and nose just to stop the bleeding from coming out of her nose. The teacher glared at the female students before continued the task on hand.

He could feel the boy trembling under his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed. His frown only deepened. How could one do such a horrible thing? His shirt was super damn damped with cum and he was not even half-way cleaning the poor kid. He placed aside his shirt and began to order a student to ask for some towels from the General Office. Then he directed another bunch of students to grab a pail of water. He asked the remaining students whether anyone of them have any extra clothing to spare. No one answered. Grimmjow wanted to smack those students. Were they mute or what?! He glared at the kids who had their eyes glued on the naked boy. He rolled his eyeballs. Fucking pervs...

In few minutes, he had gotten what he needed except for the clothes. He clenched his fists as his jaw tightened. With slightly-trembling hands, he washed away the cum, his own cheeks getting redder by the second. He knew that he was slightly panting. He swallowed the lump that had been stuck in his throat. He gently placed his arms under the bruised body and winced slightly upon hearing a pained groan. The naked boy under his arms began to curl towards him. He froze, not knowing what to do. The weakened boy scooted towards him till his member brushed against his abs. The teacher froze once more. The students surrounding them continued on staring at the teacher. The teacher emitted out a soft gasp when the boy squirmed more towards him till his bared chest could feel the cold breath of the other. He stood up and eyed the students. It had gotten quiet once more.

The girls suddenly began to squeal at the top of their voices. Their excited shrieks and screams stirred the boy. Grimmjow looked down and stared nervously at the boy who had his eyes now wide opened. The boy's hand slid against his chin as an attempt to smack or slap him, he wasn't sure. His eyebrows furrowed even more when the redheaded boy began to thrash weakly. Grimmjow let out a sigh and began to carry him away even though the weak and bruised boy protested. His voice was waning away. Soon enough, the boy gave up and slept once more.

"Renji! Renji! Where are you?"

_That voice... It should be..._

"RENJI!"

The boy whom Grimmjow guessed was Renji, had been 'snatched' away from his arms. The teacher blinked as he stared at his empty arms. He slowly looked up and was gotten a punch on the nose. Grimmjow groaned as he held onto his nose and was making sure it wasn't broken. His eyes narrowed down onto his nose and began to mumble curses under his breath. That was until he heard harsh pants.

"You! You dare to hurt MY Renji?!" shrieked Ichigo in anger. "Oh, Grimmjow-sensei!"

Grimmjow let out a puff of air as he glared at Ichigo.

"Sorry! I thought you raped Renji!"

Grimmjow glared even harder. He was clenching his fists. His mouth twitched in anger and annoyance. 'Damn fucker. Yeah right. Who else had fucking blue hair?' He growled and then shifted his attention to Renji. It seemed that this Renji and Ichigo were quite close. Perhaps they were... Grimmjow smirked at the thought. Who would have thought that his favourite student turn out to be gay?

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Ichigo, is this your... boyfriend?"

Ichigo began to cough out loud and nearly dropped Renji.

"HELL NO! Renji is MY baby brother!" Ichigo explained quickly.

Grimmjow simply nodded and spoke, "Uh huh. Ummm... do u have extra clothing to cover YOUR baby brother up?" He could not help but tease his favourite student. Ichigo blushed madly and his scowl went deeper, if that was possible. He placed Renji down and stripped off his jacket and placed it on his brother. He then planted a kiss on Renji's forehead, stunning Grimmjow in process. His jaw slightly opened as he witnessed Ichigo picking Renji in bridal-style before walking away, leaving Grimmjow all alone, confused and stunned.

"The hell? So was I right?" Grimmjow murmured. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk away when he was being surrounded by girls. He closed his ears at the loud burst of squealing and shouting. He heard, "OMG! Sensei do you have hots for Ichigo?" and "SENSEI! We are hardcore YAOI fans! Kyaaa! Me want your autograph!" and "SWEET MOTHER OF GAWD! YOU LIKE RENJI DON'T YOU?!" And then, the girls would start 'debating' about him going out either with Ichigo or Renji. He kept rolling his eyeballs when he heard, "NAHHHH! Grimmjow-sensei love Renji! Do you see how he looks at the smexy naked Renji? He was blushing madly!" He pushed his way out, unnoticed since the girls were too absorbed in their yaoi pairings. He coughed abruptly when he heard, "Sensei! Join our yaoi group! And can we stalk you?" The teacher could only face-palm and lower his head in embarrassment as he walked out of the school grounds. He seriously wanted to die. Having fangirls were already so hard to handle... Now stalkers?! What's up with these girls? Can't they just stay at home and do something productive like studying? Seriously, they should be more like Ichigo! He rushed to the general office and quickly asked for a a P.E T-shirt. The lady kept on ogling at him. Frustrated, he went into the office, receiving looks and grabbed a shirt in the store room.

He sighed as he walked home. He fished out his phone and began to dial the number to the Kurosaki's household. After a few rings, someone picked up the call.

"Hello! This is Renji! How may I help you?"

Grimmjow shook his head as he sighed. This Renji sounded so hyper when in fact, he was like "I'm gonna die!" a few minutes ago.

"Umm... This is Grimmjow, Ichigo's sensei. May I speak to-"

"Ichi-nii? Sorry but Ichi-nii is bathing. Would you like me to send to you a message, Sensei?"

Grimmjow shuddered upon hearing it. When Renji mentioned 'sensei', he would feel hot all over. 'Get a grip of yourself, you damn asshole!'

"Umm... Yeah, that would be great. Please tell Ichigo that he was supposed to go for this writing competition and-"

"Writing competition?! May I take part as well?"

Grimmjow could not help himself but smile. This voice was so hyper and cheerful. "Ummm... Is it okay if I come over to your place right now? Err... I can talk to you about this competition to both of you."

He heard a squeak and arched an eyebrow elegantly.

"Ichi-nii! Stop it, stop it! Stop touching it!"

'Touching it? What the hell is Ichigo touching?'

"Aww... But it's bigger than mine! Change it with mine please?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo's voice.

'Bigger? Change? Could he be talking about...' blood began to drip down from his nose. He quickly wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Ichi-nii! Sensei is on the phone! So keep your hands to yourself!" Renji screamed, making Grimmjow's ears wanting to bleed. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the sexiness of the voice or the rather loud scream. He changed his directions and began to walk to the Kurosaki's household. His phone still pressed on his ear. He was eager to know what would happen. He had started to imagine a naked Renji being pressed onto the wall with Ichigo-

"Sensei! I'm sorry! You wanna speak to me?" Ichigo's voice went loud and clear. Grimmjow shook his head and fought the urge to moan. He let out a shaky 'yes'.

"Ichi-nii! Gimme the phone! He was talking to me! Ichi-nii~!"

Grimmjow sucked in a deep breath at the whine coming from Renji. To him, Renji sounded so cute and adorable. He imagined how Renji looked when he whined. In his imagination, Renji was wearing a pink maid-outfit and was supporting a cute pout. He drooled at the scene. That was until Ichigo's scream harshly grabbed him back to the reality. He let out a grunt and decided to end the call. He seriously did not wish his Prepaid to die. And besides, there was nothing fun to hear. 'Yeah right... You were having fun imagining someone,' he told himself.

When he reached the doorstep of the house, he heard a loud moan. He blushed madly. Hesitantly, he pressed the bell and waited patiently. The door opened revealing a beaming redheaded boy. Grimmjow's mouth went dry. He was starting to think that he had been daydreaming and that he had been imagining too much. He could not help but observe Renji. The wide smile adorned on the boy's face was absolutely adorable. Renji looked so cute, so _young_! He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and gushed at how cute he was. But instead, he cleared his throat, pushing away his desires back to his mind. Renji instantly pouted and Grimmjow began to stammer like an idiot.

The teacher's eyes lowered. He could not help but grinned when he saw the light blue 'Thomas and Friends' pyjamas on Renji. How childish and he loved it. He licked his lips and his eyes raked up to Renji's face.

"Sensei, you're here!" Ichigo's rather bash voice pulled him to the reality once more. Grimmjow simply nodded and hung his head low. He needed to hide his furious blush he had been holding. He nearly gasped when he felt a cool smooth hand on his shoulder, making him shudder. He tilted his head to the side and saw Renji smiling wider than before. Grimmjow blushed even more. That boy was looking way too cute! He could not resist but flashed a pedo smile. He saw Renji's smile dropped. The hand left his shoulder as he took a few steps away from him. Grimmjow grinned and took a seat on the couch.

**And ta-da! Another chapter done! Hate it? Love it? Review please! Hahahhaa... Sorry for the OOCness! X3**

**Ina: Woow**

**Me: XD**

**Yakuza: YAY! BYE!**

**Me: Umm... Bye?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahahah! A new chapter is here again XD! This shall be of Renji's POV. This chapter will be about after Ichigo carried Renji home! XD **

**Ina: Hmmm...**

**Me: *rolls eyeballs***

**Ina: Interesting**

**Chapter 3: The Call**

"Renji... Renji... wake up..." Ichigo's spoke in a voice soft.

Renji's eyes fluttered opened. A shaky hand cupped onto one of his brother's cheek. His trembling fingers traced his older brother's lips, a quivering small smile curled upwards.

"I-Ichi...nii?" his voice was so soft. It was barely a whisper. Too soft as if he was at the verge of dying. He saw his older brother nod his head. "It's... good... to... see... you... again," Renji spoke once more with a louder voice. Ichigo clasped his hands with Renji's and brushed his lips against his knuckles.

"Don't leave me, Renji," Ichigo whispered, barely able to hold back his tears.

An eyebrow belonged to Renji shot upwards. "I'm not gonna die, you shithead!" Renji growled as he shot up abruptly, however his voice was still weak and barely audible. A shaky grin broke out from the younger boy's face. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and crushed him into a tight hug. He was so happy to see his brother once more. He inhaled the scent, making absolutely sure that it was Ichigo. He had to make sure that this was not one of his pleasant dreams. He pulled back and glanced around.

"Where are we?" Renji muttered as he rubbed an eyelid. Ichigo let out a laugh as he intertwined his fingers with the other.

"Can't remember your own home?" Ichigo replied and planted a firm kiss on the forehead. He let out a laugh and ruffled the younger boy's hair. His smile widened as he gently brushed his cheek against on the other's head. "Seriously, they knocked you up that bad till you lose your memory?" Ichigo joked, hoping to ease the tension between them.

Renji scowled and pushed him away.

"I'm just joking!" Ichigo chided.

Renji rolled his eyeballs and limped towards the bathroom. He simply discarded the jacket, letting Ichigo a good view of his naked back. He slammed the door to the bathroom and slid against the door. He had forgotten about it until his older brother had to joke about it, bringing it up. He buried his face in his knees, silently crying alone. Even when he was alone, even when he knew that he was safe at home with Ichigo in the house, even when he knew that this mind was simply playing tricks, he could hear the mockeries and taunts ringing in his ears. He could feel hands roaming around his body. He could feel his already abused hole being stretched. It was haunting him. Those memories kept on haunting him. They were so persistent, as well. They would not let Renji a good night rest unless Ichigo was there, sleeping beside him, cuddling with him.

The bathroom was filled with sobs and cries of hurt and depression. He could still hear them. He could still feel them. He could feel being violated once again, even when he had calmed down. He rested his chin on top of his knees. Soon enough, his eyes fluttered close and went to sleep. However, his sleep was interrupted with Ichigo calling out his name and the loud banging on the door.

Renji jolted awake. He rubbed his eyelids before opening the door.

"Geez, you haven't bath? And I thought I could bake some cookies and buy some vanilla or strawberry ice-cream. Haishh, I shall eat them alone then. Seeing you so tired and such, have a good rest in the bathroom then," Ichigo said with false disappointment. The younger boy was up on his toes, ignoring the pain accumulated all over his body, ran to the shower, turned the tap on and stood under the cold water. Not bothering to acknowledge Ichigo's chuckle, he began to soap himself in a matter of seconds. While washing away the soap and shampoo of his head and body, he brushed his teeth. He wiped himself dry with a blue towel hanging on the door.

"My ice-cream? My cookies?" the younger boy asked innocently as he pushed the orange-haired brother to the kitchen. The towel hanging loosely around the waist. Ichigo kept on laughing all the way to the kitchen.

Renji grabbed an apron and slid it into Ichigo's slender body and commanded his brother to start baking. His stomach grumbled in agreement, making Ichigo laughed his ass off. As the older brother baked the cookies, the younger brother decided to damp his bruises with some medical oil. He bit his lower lip, enduring the pain upon his bruises came contact with the damped cotton wool. He winced here and there. His mind was filled with those gruesome scenes but soon enough, his mind swirled into the land of candies and ice-cream and cookies. Renji drooled at the thought of eating a huge pot of vanilla ice-cream all by himself.

After already applying oil to all his wounds, Renji wore a light blue pajamas of 'Thomas and Friends', his mind was still in his Lalalala Land. Call him childish but that cartoon was his favourite childhood show. The aroma smell of freshly-baked cookies filled the living room. Renji's stomach growled louder than before. He went to the kitchen as fast as his weak legs could carry him. He saw his older brother busying himself with washing away the used apparatus. An idea clicked in his mind and he grinned wickedly. When his eyes landed upon the huge white plate of freshly-baked cookies, he could not resist but had all those cookies all to himself. His wicked grin widened as he tip-toed towards the plate of cookies which seemed to be begging to be eaten, not wanting to alert his busy brother. He grabbed the plate, enduring the burn on the tips of his fingers. He bit his lower lip as his eyes constantly darted to the oblivious Ichigo. He tip-toed out of the kitchen with the plate of cookies. He continued to tip-toe to his bedroom. He locked the door, sat down and wolfed down the cookies. He licked the plate clean and his stomach demanded more. He tip-toed back to the kitchen, sighing in relief upon seeing his brother still busy with washing. He gently placed the plate down before walking to the living room. He let out a forced cough so as to get Ichigo's attention.

"Renji!"

Renji heard Ichigo scream. Renji let out a hearty laugh, dismissing the slight pain on his wounds.

"I haven't eaten a single cook! It's always like this! The one that cooked would never get a taste of his own cooking because an idiot went and munched all of them up! Geez, you're going to get fat, Renji! I'm not gonna bake cookies for you anymore. Hmph! Since you eat my share of cookies, I shall eat your share of ice-cream. Hah, take that!" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms. His scowl turned into a smirk.

"Ichi-nii! You can't do that!" Renji growled as he ran towards the kitchen, pushing Ichigo aside.

The redhead opened up the refrigerator, drooled at the sight of vanilla ice-cream. He grabbed the whole box of ice-cream, grabbed a bowl and a spoon. He scooped huge amounts of the ice-cream into his bowl. He sat on the couch at the living room, eating his ice-cream. He was in heaven when the first scoop of the vanilla ice-cream came contact with his aching tongue. When he swallowed the ice-cream, the burning sensation in his throat was gone, leaving a momentary chill.

Ichigo sat beside him and ate his ice-cream as well. The two brothers ate in silence. The room was silent if you ignored the greedy slurps coming from Renji. Renji had seconds of the ice-cream and was about to eat when the phone rang.

Ichigo was nowhere to be seen and he could hear the shower going on.

"Hello! This is Renji speaking! May I help you?," Renji chirped.

There was a short silence coming from the other end. He was about to hang up since he thought that it was some a prank when he heard the caller spoke.

"Umm... This is Grimmjow, Ichigo's sensei. May I speak to-"

Renji interrupted. "Ichi-nii? He's bathing right now. Would you like me to send a message for u, sensei?" Renji wasn't sure whether he had heard a squeak coming from Grimmjow-sensei.

"Umm... Yeah, that would be great. Please tell Ichigo that he was supposed to go for this writing competition and-"

"Writing competition?! May I take part as well?" Renji could not help but interrupt once again. He loved to write and since there was a writing competition, he just could not have the heart to miss such a good opportunity like this.

"Ummm... Is it okay if I come over to your place right now? Err... I can talk to you about this competition to both of you."

The boy wanted to reply when Ichigo pulled him into a crushing hug all of a sudden, making him squeak in shock. Ichigo pulled away and began to touch his bowl of ice-cream.

"Ichi-nii! Stop it, stop it! Stop touching it!" Renji growled upon seeing Ichigo poking his bowl of ice-cream with his spoon. He glared at Ichigo when he saw that smirk adorned on Ichigo's face.

"Aww... But it's bigger than mine! Change it with mine please?" Ichigo asked innocently as he gestured to his own small bowl of melting ice-cream.

"Ichi-nii! Sensei is on the phone! So keep your hands to yourself!" Renji screamed as he saw the spoonful of ice-cream dangerously close to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo dropped the spoon, eyebrows furrowed and frowned.

"Sensei! I'm sorry! You wanna speak to me?" Ichigo stole the phone from Renji.

Renji started to whine. "Ichi-nii! Gimme the phone! He was talking to me! Ichi-nii~!"

Ichigo kept on pushing him away with a small smirk graced on his lips.

Renji huffed and crossed his arms. He turned away with a pout, sat down on the couch and ate his ice-cream gloomily. When he heard the phone being placed down and heard his name being called, he ignored those annoying calls. When he felt Ichigo's lips on his forehead, he spun his head away. He heard his older brother apologized to him but still, he did not want to forgive him. That was until Ichigo grasped onto Renji's chin, tilted it and smashed his lips against his younger brother's lips.

Renji pushed away Ichigo whilst he gasped in horror and shock. "I-Ichi-nii?"

"Still mad at me?" Ichigo coolly replied, his lips too close to the other's lips. Renji shivered in fear.

"Ichi-nii?" Renji croaked out. Fear was evident in his voice.

"Yes, Renji-kun?" Ichigo breathed into his brother's ear, smirking at the light vibrations under his fingers. He leaned closer, stuck his tongue out and licked the shell of the ear. He sucked on the earlobe, his smirk widened at the delightful sound he heard.

Renji could barely contain himself. He felt so disgusted and dirty once more. But at least, he felt a bit comforted since Ichigo was here with him, doing those naughty stuffs to him and not that three fucked-up bastards. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from moaning out loud when his older brother sucked on that particular spot on his shoulder blade. He felt a wet kiss on the spot and stiffened when a hand cupped Junior Renji. He moaned so loudly.

Ichigo squeezed the hard shaft and wanted to move his hand but the doorbell rang. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance upon hearing the stupid bell. Renji instantly got up and walked towards the door. Anger began to rise upon seeing his beloved brother giving that adorable grin to someone other than him. He clenched his fists upon seeing that cute pout supporting on Renji's face.

Renji was quite delighted to know that someone was here. He was thankful to Grimmjow-sensei for disrupting the awkward yet awesome activity. He just could not stop that huge grin from forming. He was too grateful to Grimmjow-sensei. He came at the right time. He invited the teacher in. He could not remember why the teacher was here and decided to ask so he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and had that adorable grin (Ichigo's words) on. But soon enough, that grin disappeared as he removed his shaking hand away from the shoulder and took a few steps back, horrified and anxious. The teacher was sprouting the same look, the pedo smile, that Aizen had always put up...

**Well ta-da! Sorry if this chapter is kind of suckish... and sorry for not updating sooner! Gomen!**

**Ina: Wait, so Ichigo develop a sick love for Renji and Renji returns the feeling?**

**Me: Well, yesh but Ichigo's brotherly love is way sicker than Renji's so yah. I think I'm gonna explain about Ichigo's love towards Renji and there would be GrimmRen moments there as well to make Ichigo jealous! **

**Ina: *rolls eyeballs* I would appreciate it if you guys stop reviewing her story. She's getting crazier by the day. Seriously, her room is filled with yaoi stuffs... *Shivers* Its scary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, thank you guys so so much! I love you all for doing awesome things! You guys touched my heart! *takes tissue and wipe tears away* Thank you! ^^**

**Ina: What the hell?! Didn't I tell you to stop making her happy?! Have you seen her bedroom? OMG, IT's SCARY!**

**Me: What? My bedroom is only filled with yaoi!**

**Ina: YES, THAT'S THE POINT! I DUN WANNA WALK INTO YOUR ROOM AND SEE ALL THOSE YAOI POSTERS, BLANKETS AND PILLOWS!**

**Chapter 4: Ichigo's So-Called Brotherly Love; Grimmjow's Free Show**

Renji squirmed whilst holding onto his brother's arm so tight. He had his head hung low, refusing to meet the teacher in his eyes. His body tensed. His body ached once again. His nails began to dig onto his brother's skin so hard that he was sure that there would be deep crescent marks on it. He bit his lower lip in attempt to hide his trembling lips. His eyes kept darting up to see what expression Grimmjow-sensei had put on. When he saw that proud smirk on the blue-haired sensei, his blush had gotten worse but thankfully, his long fringe covered that blush of his. His heart was hammering on his chest and it started to hurt. It was like as if his heart wanted to break free from the suffocating space. He remained quiet and steeled himself when he heard the smooth voice coming from the teacher.

"Renji, are you okay?"

Renji lifted his head up upon hearing Ichigo's ultimate concerned voice. His lips curved upwards, trying his best to stop his quivering lips as he did so. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's arm and buried his face on the crook of his shoulder. Upon feeling the light pats on his head, he released a sigh of relief and contentment whilst relaxing. His shoulders slumped and he had stopped trembling. He lifted his head, leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the cheek before poking on the other cheek whilst supporting an adorable pout when he did not receive a kiss from his brother.

Ichigo laughed at how cute his baby brother was. He smashed his lips onto the other since he could not resist it. He heard a shocked-filled squeak but he dismissed it. He pushed forward, causing the kiss to be deeper and harder.

Renji, with little strength left, pushed his brother away in which he successfully did. He quickly hung his head low since he did not want to see Ichigo at the moment. He was embarrassed, too embarrassed to look at his brother in the eye. It was just too awkward. Sure, they shared kisses before on the mouth however they were simply just short kisses, nothing more, just to comfort one another. Those kisses explained their brotherly love for each other. But this kiss was giving off that lust-filled type of kiss which could lead to sex. This kiss was not that kind of brotherly love, it was more than that. One hand of his was covering his mouth and the other placing flat on his chest which was rapidly moving up and down. Short pants were being emitted from him. A noticeable blush painted on his face. His eyes dulled with fear mixed with anxiety. His heart was pounding behind his chest. Once again, he was trembling. He croaked out in surprise as he could feel hands on his wrists. He lifted his head up, knowing full well that he would see Ichigo. Just as he predicted, Ichigo was up-close. He struggled free as he was being pinned down. Ichigo was straddling him. However it was futile. He had weakened a lot due to the recent encounter with the three seniors. He simply looked away to his right.

Ichigo attacked the exposed neck first, sucking and kissing and even lightly biting the skin. He pulled back along with a moan at how sexy Renji was being. He could not handle it anymore. It was killing him if he did not do anything. Part of him wanted to eat Renji. The other part of him kept telling him that it was forbidden. He had pinned Renji on the couch. A half-smirk which held proudness and yet sadness upon seeing the tent his brother had been supporting. He knew that it was wrong to indulge himself in this. Renji was his baby brother. He was supposed to protect him and not hurting him. He should be contented when Renji had let him kiss him on the lips a lot of time, whether these kisses held meanings or not. He should be happy and satisfied when Renji did not give him those disgusted looks if he were to suddenly jump on him and kissed him. He should have kept his desires in a box and locked it up. That was his promise to himself. But here he was, straddling on his baby brother, wanting for more so he released a wrist and wrapped his hand around the clothed tent. He could see the hurt in his brother's reddish-brown eyes. For a moment, he seriously wanted to get off and ran somewhere to run away from the embarrassment but when a finger accidentally run across the top of the super-hard shaft and felt that damp patch, he had abandoned the idea of running away. His smirk widened and he leaned forward. A peck on the kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Can't wait to fuck you." He heard a moan and he desired for more. Thus, he moved his hand up and down on clothed Renji Junior. The moans began to get louder and the damp patch began to get more damped. He had stopped his ministrations upon seeing the tear-stricken face which belonged to his brother.

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo released his grips on the hand and Renji Junior to cover his mouth. Tears began to blur his vision. The extremely sad and disappointed yet loving and concern tone of Renji's snapped Ichigo out from his desires and locked them up in the box he had created in his mind.

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii?" Renji was worried about his brother when he saw Ichigo's eyes were brimming with tears. His heart seemed to shatter when he saw the huge hurt in those auburn eyes. He actually had forgotten that his older brother tried to rape him.

Ichigo instantly pulled Renji up and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Shit," he murmured as the warmth coming from his baby brother started to envelope him. Those desires of him began to pound on the locked box, wanting to get out. The box broke free, freeing those desires upon inhaling the hard-to-explain scent. Seeing that exposed neck which was covered with love bites, he licked his lips and licked the hot skin. He heard a squeak and he could feel that he was being pushed away yet again. Irritated, he simply tightened his arms around the slender body and continued on licking the skin. Satisfied with how hot the skin was under his tongue, he pulled away and kissed Renji on the lips. Renji had turned away, making him kiss on the cheek instead of the lips. He growled in frustration and grasped the chin. He forced the other to turn back to him and smashed his lips just to cease the twitching lips of his. He broke the kiss for the need of air. He placed his forehead on the other and stared at Renji in the eyes. He was actually expecting to see a spark of disgust and hatred but simply found none. Ichigo broke out into a huge smile. He planted kisses around the forehead. He grabbed a hand and rubbed it against his own erection. Both of them moaned. Ichigo, still holding onto Renji's wrist, pulled his pants along his boxer down with his free hand, freeing his straining erection. He let out a sigh of relief as the cool air caressed his weeping shaft briefly. He brought Renji's hand once more, enclosed his other hand around his and Renji's hand. He guided Renji and once he deemed that it would be perfectly fine for Renji to take lead, he simply removed his hands and urged Renji to continue with a moan.

Renji knew what was going on. He swallowed the lump in his dry throat. What was he supposed to do right now? This wasn't normal situation he encountered everyday with Ichigo. His hand was still enclosing the weeping and hard shaft. He squeezed, his blush had gotten worse and he knew that. With a finger on his free hand, he began to poke on the slit and was rewarded with a moan. He pulled his hand away and looked away, amidst in shock and fear.

"Grimmjow-sensei!" Renji yelled at the sight of Grimmjow sitting at the couch opposite his. He looked perfectly fine except for the light blush coating his cheeks.

Grimmjow was having fun staring at the interaction between the two brothers. He was considering in video-taping to which he did. But he quickly saved it when he saw Renji turning his head to his direction. He dropped his phone to his side and placed his sweaty palms on his thighs. He quickly put up his neutral and impassive look. But he just could not stop the blush he had been having. He was glad that he had a pillow to cover up his own tent. He gave a smile in response.

Ichigo had his eyes widened upon remembering that Grimmjow-sensei was in the same room. He grabbed a pillow and covered his member. He pulled Renji into a sitting position and intertwined his fingers with his brother's. He wasn't sure why but he hated that smile on his sensei's face. It was starting to annoy him when he flashed a toothy grin to his brother. And he was mad when he saw Renji blushing even harder than before. He let out a soft grunt as he inspected his sensei.

Renji glanced around. This was too awkward. He nudged Ichigo and whispered to him to say something. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother nodded his head.

"Grimmjow-sensei, you're a busybody. Have you not been here, we would have fucked but no, you have to ruin that moment. Just fucking great sensei, just fucking great. Do you know that your very being here is annoying the hell out of me? I would appreciate it if you would have just gone somewhere. But nope, you fucking choose to stay there and look at us. Tell me, sensei does me violating my own brother interests you that much?" Ichigo spat. That was not Renji expected.

Grimmjow let out a scoff as he crossed his arms. "Ichigo, that was so rude of you to speak that way. I'm your teacher and I am here to talk about the writing competition. I was about to bring it up when your brother, Renji, decided to kiss you and you just havta kiss him back. And then suddenly, woah,, you guys start to make-out. I was just shocked so I couldn't move. I'm not interested in your incest relationship anyway. But, it's forbidden. As a teacher, I would ask you to stop having this relationship. If you did not heed this warning of mine, I'm sorry but I havta take either one of you away whether you like it or not," Grimmjow stated in annoyance. He was so damn pissed that Ichigo had badmouthed him but he was way more pissed with Renji. If he had not turn to his direction, he would have enjoyed the show more till the end, maybe he could even enjoy the scene where the two brothers would have fucked but nope, Renji saw him and even advertised his presence.

Ichigo growled as he glared at Grimmjow-sensei. "Hell to you, Grimmjow. You wouldn't dare take my brother away. You don't dare take him away from me!"

Renji sighed and asked his brother to calm down.

"Calm the fuck down, Renji?! Calm the fuck down?! Are you fucking stupid or what?! Fucking weakling! I shouldn't have been nice to you. I should be more like _him _and discipline you, huh?! Baka, baka, baka! Fuck! I should have just raped you from the moment you are vulnerable and such. But me being a nice brother decided to let you take a rest. It seemed that you didn't appreciate what I did for you! What?! You don't enjoy me kissing or touching you?! Puhlease, we have liked kissed on the fucking lips like so many times that I had fucking lost count. I touched you so many times as well. We even masturbated together and this, you're trying to say that it's fucking wrong?!" Ichigo snapped. He slapped Renji on the face.

Grimmjow stood up, not bothering about the tent he had. He stomped towards Ichigo and sent a slap to the teen. He just could not take it when Ichigo simply scolded Renji just because he was asked to calm down. He did not appreciate him slapping his own brother. He clenched and unclenched his fists before grabbing a tear-stricken Renji forcefully and stomped out of the house, dragging the redhead along with him. He saw a taxi, held his arm out to get the attention of the taxi driver. The taxi pulled into a stop and he pushed Renji into the taxi. He followed suit, not caring the screams coming from a crazy strawberry.

"Ichi-nii!" Renji had opened the door beside him whilst the taxi was moving. The wind blasted into the taxi, cutting the words of worries coming from the taxi driver and the teacher. He jumped out of the taxi, rolling on hard ground for a while. He stood up and ran towards his crying brother with opened arms. He jumped onto his brother and began to kiss his brother.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji instantly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered and shut his eyes tight, falling asleep.

Renji smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Ichi-nii. But, we shouldn't be like this anymore."

Ichigo cracked an eye opened. A sad smile adorned on his face. "I'm sorry for slapping you and hurting you just now. I... I really love you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose another brother. I think we need to separate ya know."

"S-Separate?!" Renji whispered in shock and surprise. He held back his tears.

"Y-yeah. If we don't, who knows what I will do to you."

"No, you won't do anything to me, Ichi-nii!" Renji seriously did not want to be separated by Ichigo. He loved his older brother so much that he did not wish to be separated from him even if there's a high chance of him raping him.

Ichigo shook his head and tightened the hug. "I must, Renji. We both know that I will hurt you more. That's why we should separate. I'm going to our grandma's place. I think you should stay here."

"But, but... If you go, I will be alone."

"You have Grimmjow-sensei and your friends to erase that loneliness you spoke of."

"But, I don't have any friends! Grimmjow-sensei is a stranger!"

"You have otou-san then."

"Otou-san left three years ago and has not come back."

"Then... you could stay at the Kuchiki household."

"No, I'm not going there! Byakuya wouldn't even let me in! Rukia is studying overseas!"

"How about you stay with Ulqui-"

"NOPE! NOPE! Definitely not him!"

"But why? He's our cousin after all."

"I'm not close to him so he's like a stranger to me."

"Renji, you have to learn to let me go. If you don't, I... I would hurt you. Don't be stubborn. Don't depend on me too much."

"But but but..."

"No buts, Renji."

Renji sighed in defeat and nodded his head slowly. He did not hold back his tears. He let them flow/

"Renji, I won't fall for that trick ya know... I... I should better pack up now." Ichigo said as he looked away. He had to move away from Renji as far as possible. He had to. He did not want to hurt Renji like how he hurt his twin, Hichigo. He did not wish history to repeat all over. Hichigo died 2 years ago of suicidal because of Ichigo kept on forcing sex with him. During these two years, he had ignored Renji. He wouldn't even care about him at all. That was until Hichigo's death. It was a habit he couldn't break so yah, he did the same to Renji. He went into his room and began to pack everything he owned. However, he refused to keep things that reminded him of Renji. Like example, photos. He did not pack a single photo of him and Renji. He was tearing but this was the best.

Renji stayed in the room and witnessed his brother pack his belongings. It hurt him to see that he was not putting the photographs they had taken together. "Ichi-nii?" His voice was soft. He clenched his fists as he heard a sigh, a sigh of forced resentment. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother, crying his heart out.

Ichigo simply stayed put although he was tempted to hug back. The room grew silent. He could feel his brother's breath caressing his back and he knew that he had fallen asleep. He gently turned around. He planted a kiss on the forehead before carrying him to the bed. He pulled up the blankets, kissed Renji on the lips this time and walked away. He wiped his tears away.

"Sensei." Ichigo acknowledged Grimmjow.

"I know, Ichigo, I know. Don't worry, I will take good care of your brother. I promised you that. And I'm opting you out of the competition." Grimmjow replied neutrally.

"Yeah and don't let Renji in even if he begs you. He seriously sucks at writing."

The pair shared a short laugh. Ichigo apologized and disappeared out of sight...

**Ta-da, another chapter done! Sorry if this chapter sucks... I need Ichigo to get out of my way for a while. Up until now, this chapter contains a lot of IchiRen (can't help since I ship this pair) but dun worry! The next chapter will be GrimmRen, maybe ^^ Hehehe, this shall be last chapter you will be reading IchiRen! I assure you that! There would be little mentions of Ichigo in the next chapter so yah... T^T I kind of feel bad for making Ichigo suffer... But ohwell, GrimmRen all the way!**

**Ina: Pppffttt you should have let this chapter have a threesome...**

**Me: Nahhhhh, that would be too complicated to write.**

**Ina: *sigh* Yeah right. I bet there will be one in the future chapters.**

**Me: I assure you that there wont be a threesome in this story at all... Maybe ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back! XD Hahahaha! YAY YAY YAY! ^^ Sorry for the late update. And I have been busy for the past few weeks since I havta fast and I got so tired out due to the massive piles of homework and projects and right now, I have something to celebrate which involved a lot of money! In case u all r wondering, I'm celebrating Hari Raya right now XD Dunno what's that? Check in google ^^**

**Ina: Urghhh**

**Me: Haahhaha**

**Ina: *watches Shingeki no Kyojin***

**Chapter 5: Adjusting Without Ichigo**

"Ichi-nii~! Ichi-nii? I'm hungry, Ichi-nii~!" Renji sang as he walked out of the bedroom. He rubbed his eyelids and called out for his brother once again. "Ichi-nii?" His voice was at the verge of breaking. It was his first time of waking up without Ichigo beside him. It was his first time not smelling the strong strawberry scent. It was unlike of Ichigo to simply left him without a note. Somehow, today felt weird. He could not pinpoint what it was but he dismissed that feeling away. His first priority would be to find his beloved older brother, Ichigo. He called out for his name once more, hoping to hear some kind of respond but he received nothing. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he decided that his brother would be in the kitchen, cooking up some delicious meal for him to eat. He wasn't sure why the kitchen would be the first place where Ichigo would be, considering that his older brother seemed to dislike cooking unless he's in the mood for it. Walking lightly so to keep his presence small, he walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find Ichigo wearing an apron and cooking up a meal. He could hear the sound of water being boiled. He could hear something being chopped. He could hear audible murmurs which he comprehend them as curses. He rounded the corner, a small smile adorned on his face at the thought of his brother busy cooking up breakfast. However, he was not greeted with the orange hair or slightly tanned skin. He was greeted with someone so familiar that rage bubbled up in his body. He could not stand the gloomy aura surrounding the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" hissed Renji.

"Renji, Ichigo informed that he's going away for a while. He told me to take care of you although he did mention that Grimmjow-sensei would be looking after you as well. I hope that's not much a problem with me being with you. Does me being here really scares you, Renji?" Ulqiourra asked with his usual monotone voice, turning to meet his cousin.

Renji snorted. "Hell yes! You're my rapist! You shouldn't be here, you son of a bitch!"

"If I'm not wrong, you are insulting your favourite aunty." Ulqiourra replied, not taking the offence into consideration.

Renji rolled his eyeballs. "Shut the hell up! Get out of here! NOW!" He spat with venom laced in his words. He was glaring so hard that his eyeballs hurt at the intensity he was giving off. He witnessed Ulqiourra who was turning his back on him as if pretending not to hear him. He clenched his fists at the rejection given by that bastard and stomped towards him. Just before he could yank the emotionless cousin of his, he stopped on his tracks at the sight of the knife clutching so tightly on one of the hands. He shivered slightly as he slowly backed off. His eyes widening slightly as he saw his cousin tightened his hold on the handle briefly.

"Relax, Renji. I'm not going to kill you. You know that," Ulqiourra lowered his voice. His words seemed to be filled with mixed feelings such as hurt, sorrow and... maybe love? He placed the knife down and emitted out a sigh. He removed the apron and set it down on the chair. He walked towards Renji who was still backing up. He fastened his pace and soon enough, the redhead was trapped in between the wall and his cousin.

Renji's breath hitched as cold fingers began to brush his cheeks.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Ulqiourra whispered as his thumbs rubbed on the tanned cheeks. A noticeable smile adorned on the stoic cousin of his, making the redhead blush ever slightly. The usually emotionless boy leaned forward just to give a short pecks on the cheeks before withdrawing himself completely. He walked to the counter and continued on chopping the carrots.

Meanwhile, Renji was in a sea of confusion as he stared at his cousin. That was... unexpected. He did not know what to do next and he pondered for a very long time what to do next. There was an awkward tension looming in the kitchen and it began to envelope him. He started to fidget around and began to stammer like an idiot just to break the awkwardness between the two. His cousin was his rapist and he expected him to suddenly rape him but nope, he chose to give quick kisses on the cheek and left him alone. 'Nah, he played nice at first so to coax me that he's a good guy and when I have my guards down, he would pounce on me and fuck me till I bleed and spent. Yep, that's his intention,' he thought as he continued to eye the pale boy.

"Ummm... Soooo... Errrr... Ichi-nii-" Renji stuttered as yesterday's event came crashing down on him. A slight blush painted his cheeks.

"Ichigo is fine when he called earlier, Renji. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. I don't know why he suddenly left you under the care of Grimmjow-sensei. He could have dropped you at the Kuchiki house since Byakuya can take care of you as he seems to have a lot of free time to come to my place. Seriously, Renji, it's better to be with Byakuya. He has been taking care of you since you're a baby and before Ichigo decided to become the brother he is. I don't know why you choose to stay here and let Grimmjow-sensei take care of you. I... Renji, I know that me being here is really damn uncomfortable for you since I... touched you that you didn't like. But listen to me, I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I'm really really sorry, Renji. Just let me make it up to you by becoming like Ichigo. Let me protect you from Aizen and Gin. I... Let me replace Ichigo," Ulqiourra stated with emotions flying out of his lips. He had the decency to look embarrassed for what he had done.

"You can't replace Ichi-nii," Renji replied firmly. "I don't like Byakuya and his poker face. That poker face of his... ppffttt... annoys the hell out of me. I don't want anything from you. I would appreciate it if you just leave this house... I... Ulqiourra... I..." he stopped himself from continuing. His gaze had left the pale form since he was unable to stand the horrible aura around the other boy and that he simply hated to see that said person and thus averting his gaze to settle on the photo on the dining table. He walked towards the table, grabbed the photo frame, tears began to blur his vision. His chest constricted as he stared at the beaming face of his older brother. Upon seeing the smile to which he had grown so fond of, missed so much, the warmth and comforting the smile had been and the secrets lay behind the smile (he missed these and held a vague smile at this moment), he sobbed and inhaled deeply. He shut his eyes close, cooling the burning sensation. His mind seemed to become a broken disc since it kept on replaying the smiles of Ichigo. He clutched onto the photo frame, bringing it closer to his chest. He needed his warmth around his cold self. He missed Ichigo so much. He sucked in another breath as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked down and the pain in his chest seemed to have intensified. He shook his head, forcing himself to remain calm and push the memories of Ichigo away. But alas, he simply could not do such a simple thing. His body carved from Ichigo's warmth. His eyes seek out for the familiar face or the bright orange hair or the smiles or the trademark scowls. His ears remained perked to listen to the laughter that would echo throughout the house or the soft rumblings or complains about this and that. His fingers twitched, demanding to hold the calloused and rough hands of his brother. Tears came by and threatened to fall. He fought so hard not to let any single of them broke the dam."Ichi-nii, I need you," he whispered as a lone tear trailed down his cheek as a thumb grazed over the photo where Ichigo was positioned at. He felt so empty and lonely without his brother by his side. He had grown so attached to him and that he knew. He knew that why they had to separate but he just could not accept it. His heart was at the verge of dying away at the lack of his brother's love. His heart was already too broken to be fixed. Ichigo had left him. He reluctantly tore his gaze away and forced himself to descend his eyes on the white form near him.

"Ulqiourra, I... You better head out. I can take care of myself ya know," he said. "I don't want ya to take care of me. I'm perfectly... f-fine," he cursed himself mentally for sounding so wimpy and insecure. He ran his tongue on his bottom lip and lightly bit on it. "I'm serious. Just... leave me alone."

"No." Renji yanked his cousin and dragged him towards the door. He opened the door, let out a scream and quickly slammed the door closed. His heartbeat rate increased tremendously. His eyes widened at the sudden sight of that monster. His face drained of colour immediately. His lips were quivering. Another scream ripped out from his throat as he saw that horrible freak wanted to step into the house. His grip on the handle was so tight that his knuckles were of a pale colour. He lined himself besides the surface of the door, his shoulder meeting the smooth wooden door. He pushed forward, hoping to close the gap, to prevent the 'light' from coming in. He let out small harsh pants. Blinking his eyes so that the tears would simply roll down his cheeks and that he wanted to clear out from the blur, he gasped when he heard a loud thumb and that he could not budge the door forward. Instead, the door began to push backwards. He shakily eyed the door. He began to panic. A hand gripped at the side with such a force and that prevented him from closing the door shut and even perhaps locked it. He let go of the jet-black-haired boy so that both hands could push the hellish person out of the way with all his strength. He kept on pushing and sensing that he would not win, he leaned against the door and used his back to push forward. He eye-communicated with his cousin, asking for help.

Ulqiourra nodded briefly and leaned against the door as well. He bit his lower lip, shut his eyes closed as he pushed the door backwards with all his might. This was the least he could do for Renji. "Renji..." he said as he cracked an eye opened. He had to see how his cousin was faring. 'He looks so pale and terrified. He looks as if he's gonna faint anytime soon. If I'm Ichigo, what should I do? Should I call the police or-' he was pulled back to the reality at a voice he was so familiar with. The other eye opened in dismay and surprise. He had his guard lowered due to the shock and hence, causing him to stumble forward when the door jerked violently forward. He gathered himself and pushed the door behind with his remaining strength. He had to help Renji.

"Oh, is that you Ulqiourra? Fancy in meeting you here. Didn't give me a call to join in the fun." These words dripped with danger, sarcasm and annoyance behind the fake smooth voice.

**Dundundudun~ I bet you all know who would that be! Hehehehhehe ^^**

**Ina: Ah! It's-**

**Me: Ssshhh! Don't ruin the fun!**

**Ina: That's a bad cliffhanger, you know**

**Me: Sssshhh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyahahhaha! Im back wif another chapter! I would like to thank every1 tht reviewed and such! U guys make me happy! XD Ohyah, this chapter would be a flashback on Hichigo, Ichigo and Renji since someone (CheekyOne) sort of asked me that question and yah, maybe I was like 'maybe i should do a flashback on it'. I think its necessary and such! Hehehhehehe ^^ Too OOC and child abuse, Im warning ya all!**

**Ina: Can I use the laptop now?**

**Me: Im using it?**

**Ina: Damn u! *glares***

**Chapter 6: The Past**

Renji began to scream at the top of his lungs as he stumbled forward and crashed onto the hard floor beneath him. He was tired and weak. He pushed himself up and leaned against the door, helping Ulqiourra to stop the intruder in coming into the household.

"Don't try and fight me, my delicious pet. You know how much your ass wants my beautiful and colossal cock," the intruder said in his usual smooth voice although lust was apparently dripping out in the form of his words.

Renji yelped as he felt a strong grip on his arm. He widened his eyes as he lowered his eyelashes to know what the hell was gripping. He gulped hard, enduring the burning pain in his throat. He closed his eyes, wishing mentally that it was just Ichigo playing around with him. He gritted his teeth as the grip around his arm tightened. He wanted to hiss at the pain and he knew that a large bruise would form. His eyes instantly went to the side only to be greeted by an up-coming face. He could define the widening smirk adorned on that horrible intruder.

He let out a shriek in delight horror as he noticed the gap between the door and the outside was widening. He bit his lower lip as he stayed focus on the intruder who was now squeezing himself between the gap to be into the house. He pushed himself forward and sent a swift kick towards the monster. When his ankle had been grabbed, he hurled his fist forward. A satisfied look adorned on his face as he could feel his knuckles shoved the intruder away. He saw the retreating form and chose this chance to lock the door once and for all. He kicked the door closed and quickly with trembling hands, he fastened all the locks. He fell onto his knees, tears were flowing out at the corners of his eyes. A hand held on his right chest as if to sooth the rapid pounding of his heart. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He was aware that he was trembling. He could hear the taunting words echoing in his mind. He wrapped his arms around himself as he imagined the cold breath tickling his sensitive ear.

"Open up, sweetheart," came that voice which was followed by harsh pounding on the door. His body tensed and bounced slightly as he saw the door jerked. He was sure if the 'knockings' did not die down, the door would eventually give in and burst the door. Stabbed with fear, he curled himself into a ball, shaking his head and muttering something incoherently. He let out a soft and high-pitched yelp when he felt a cool hand touched his bare shoulder. He began to thrash around as breath began to caress the side of his face. He failed to hear the words. He failed to notice Ulqiorra with his worried expression. He shoved his cousin away, mistaking him for that monster. He let out loud screams as his mind kept on replaying scenes which had _them _defile his body, his pure soul. They played around with his soul, breaking and crushing it.

"Get away from me! Get away!" cried Renji hysterically as he trashed around.

"Ahh, what's wrong my beautiful love? Are you writhing in pain? Are you suffering? Do you _want _me?"

Renji let out a hoarse cry as he felt cold hands holding on each side of his face. He was screaming yet again.

Ulqiourra stared at the empty and lifeless reddish-brown orbs. He had to snap his cousin out from his trance. He kept calling out for his name since he did not know what to do. Renji kept on responding with screams and even packed a few weak punches on his face to which he calmly dodged. The pounding and banging on the door did not help to brighten the situation. He knew that Renji was stuck in the sea of fear. And the departure of Ichigo did not help as well. No one was here to be able to comfort him except himself. He was not the one to show display of affection and he had no clue on how to calm the redhead down. He suspected that a few kisses here and there plus mimicking Ichigo's voice if he ever could, would help Renji to calm down. Knowing full well that it was hard to mimic Ichigo's voice since Ichigo's voice would be full of emotions and as for himself, he knew very well that his own voice was nothing but of a emotionless bastard. But he did try his best anyway. Sucking in a deep breathe, he whispered with concern and care punctuated in his words. "Renji, I'm here for you." Knowing that Ichigo would plant a kiss on the forehead, he did so as well.

"Ichi-nii?" Renji whispered as he relaxed. His arms wrapped around the other and he buried his face on the crook of his shoulder. He could feel the other tensed up and he looked up, smiling so brightly at the sight of his older brother, his tired mind playing tricks on him. That bright smile was not for Ulqiourra who was actually holding him in place and not Ichigo. Plus the insecurity he had faced, he could not differentiate reality from dreams anymore. "ichi-nii, I'm glad you're here."

"No, I'm not your brother, Renji."

Renji's eyes widened. His mouth slightly agape.

"Ichi-nii? What's wrong? It's me, Renji!" Renji said, alarmed and worried.

"I'm not your brother!" came the slightly harsh voice.

The memory of being abused by his beloved brother played across in his mind, making him speechless.

_"I'm not your brother!" _

_"Ichi-nii, but why?" Renji whispered as he tugged onto Ichigo's shirt. He bit his lower lip as his eyes brimmed with tears widened at the cruel statement. "But, I am your brother, Ichi-nii," he firmly stated, wanting to change Ichigo's doubts. He could see the hatred swarming around the amber eyes, the hatred was directed at him and he knew why. Ichigo never liked Renji ever since he was born into the family and Renji never knew why his brother acted like that. He wasn't sure what had he done wrong to cause Ichigo to be this mad at him when he returned from the Kuchiki household since Byakuya could not take care of him. _

_He always called the Kurosaki residence and had a few chats with his older brothers, Ichigo and Hichigo during the stay at the Kuchiki household. He never stopped thinking about his two brothers. So, why was Ichigo so mad at him?_

_"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?!" hissed Hichigo. "Seriously! What the fuck has became of you?! Renji is OUR brother! Don't act as if he's a stranger! And don't tell me that he didn't exist because I bloody fucking know that he DOES exist!" Hichigo continued to screech at his twin brother._

_He eyed Ichigo and backed away from him. Those amber eyes, filled with so much hate and venom, were making the poor child melt under the hot glare. He was so confused. He always had loved his brothers deep down his heart even though they treated him like trash. They even ignored him and even 'forgot' to make him breakfast, lunch and dinner. When he was so utterly sick, they would simply pretend that he did not exist in the household. He endured all those harsh comments coming from Ichigo. He endured all the nights sleeping on the floor with nothing to cover him up and no pillows to hug or support his head. Even when he wanted to sleep at the couch, something would be placed there which was impossible for him to move them away. But then, he still loved them and he had the right to hate them but nope, he did not._

_"WHAT?! IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!" snapped Ichigo._

_Renji jumped slightly at the tone. Tears had became to roll down his cheeks when the glare fixated on him increases. The overwhelming glare enveloped him, making him to shudder and collapse to his knees. His head hung low, unable to look up at Ichigo anymore. He let out a cry when he heard that commanding, harsh and cold tone once again. He bit his lower lip just to stop his lips from quivering. He kept on blinking his eyes to fight the urge to spill more tears. He could hear his brother curse once more about him, about how useless he was, how stupid and irritating and annoying he had been._

_"Ichigo, are you out of yer mind?! How could you say those stuff to him?! I endure all your stupid complaints and kept my mouth shut and you think I'm accepting whatever you are doing?! Ohohohohoho, damn wrong! Ya just havta be cruel to him huh?! WHY?! He's your brother, for fuck's sake! Why can't ya love him like how ya love me?" Hichigo screeched._

_Ichigo countered back, "I hate that filthy piece of shit! I loathed him a lot! Look at that darn pathetic and weak look he has been supporting! Can you imagine him being a part of us?!" _

_Renji let out a sob._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIMWIT!" scolded Ichigo as he slapped Renji hard on the face._

_The child could only gasp in horror before settling to cry his heart out. The stinging burn on his face was just too much to endure. The slap only further broke his already pathetic and broken heart. Why couldn't Ichigo just treat him like how he treat Hichigo? What's the difference between them anyway? They may look different but their personalities were similar._

_Hichigo let out a grunt as he dragged Ichigo away from the child. He placed his hands on his hips and barked at Ichigo. "Ya stupid asshole! How dare ya hit a child?!" _

_Ichigo simply let out a scoff as he crossed his arms._

_Renji was backing up till his back caressed the wall behind him. He hugged his knees as he silently cried his pain out. _

_"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Ichigo boomed his voice, making the poor child jolt and looked up._

_Renji hugged himself tighter as he saw Ichigo stomping towards him with a 'I-shall-kill-you' expression. Was him being in the household was affecting him so negatively? __A sharp cry was ripped out from his throat as he felt calloused hand smacked him across the face once more. The pain did not end there however. For each cry Renji let out, Ichigo would simply slap him, kick him and even punch him. _

_"Hichi-nii, h-help m-"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU PIECE OF USELESS JUNK!" Ichigo yelled whilst slapping the child shut. _

_Hichigo stood there, staring at his two brothers. He was too shocked to even move to protect Renji. Too stunned at how Ichigo reacted. _

_"HICHI-NII!" cried Renji as Ichigo began to pull him up by the hair._

_Hichigo snapped out from his shock and smacked Ichigo on the face as a wake-up call. That simply put more anger into his twin._

_Ichigo glared daggers at Renji and dragged him by the hair towards to his bedroom. He kept on muttering curses._

_Renji struggled to break free from the deathly grip. It hurt so much. He felt as if he was going to be bald. Tears were streaming down his face. His throat was burning for he had been shouting and screaming and crying. He tried to pry the large fingers from the tight grip around his hair but failed. That only caused Ichigo to tighten the grip. He was letting out loud and harsh pants at the same time. _

_"ICHIGO, LET HIM GO!" shrieked Hichigo. He kicked Ichigo on the gut, hard enough to make him release the grip on Renji's hair to double over. He quickly snatched Renji away and pulled him into a hug and protect him from the crazy strawberry._

_Ichigo glared even harder than before at Renji. He hated how Hichigo wrapped his arms around that useless idiotic child. He unbuckled his belt. He had to teach Renji a lesson. But first, he needed Hichigo to get out of his way. He pretended to be apologetic. He was a good actor after all. The belt slipped in between his fingers on purpose as he put his act up. He ran towards his brothers, forcing him to cry. He mumbled about being an idiot and that he was just furious about something that happened in school. Hichigo believed him and he instantly let go of Renji. Ichigo pulled Renji into a hug and began to apologise repeatedly. He made sure that he sounded regretful. He clenched his fists as he felt the child wrapped his thin tanned arms around him. He fought the urge to rip the child's heart out when he felt a kiss on his cheek. He wanted to kill Renji so much when he whispered 'I love you, Ichi-nii.' He did not need Renji's love. He just need Hichigo's love and affection. _

_Hichigo relaxed and wiped his tears away at the display. Renji looked so cute and comforted under the arms of Ichigo._

_"Hichigo, can you buy us food? I'm hungry," stated Ichigo._

_Hichigo nodded and simply left the house to buy food, not knowing that Ichigo had some devious plans set for Renji._

_Renji was so contented that Ichigo finally showed some affection for him. He was so joyful that he had to send a kiss on the cheek. He could not express how delightful he was, being hugged by Ichigo, the one he had badly wanted to gain attention and love from. He was glad that his two brothers had loved him finally. The pleasure of getting loved by them had resulted him to crying, however these tears were filled with happiness of course. He hugged his older brother tighter, loving the warmth embraced him. He wished that Hichigo could join in the hug but too bad, he was to buy food for them. "Ichi-nii, I love you," he stated proudly as he placed his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. He was about to drift to sleep when a sharp slap came across his face._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FLITH!" Ichigo boomed. He pulled Renji by the hair once again and dragged him to the bedroom. In the process, he picked up his belt. A sinister smirk adorned on his face. He tossed Renji in, loving the moment when the child hit his back against the wooden wardrobe with a loud thud. He licked his lips as he heard a frightened gasp coming from the child. With a belt clutched tightly on one hand, he walked towards Renji with a smug look. He was on his knees in front of the child. He brought the belt up and asked in a devious tone, "Do you know what am I going to do to you with this?" He let out a dark chuckle as he saw the child shook his head in fright. He slapped Renji on the face before sending the belt to his body._

_Renji let out a cry but was muffled by Ichigo's hand. His eyes widened at the devilish eyes and the poker face that brought him goosebumps. He cried once more when the belt came contact with his skin once more. The sharp stinging pain had made Renji crying himself out till tears seemed to be out of stock._

_Ichigo pulled Renji up by the hair. He tugged the silky red strands tight. He brought the belt up and used it as a tool to slap Renji on the face. He snickered rather darkly as blood spurted out from the child's mouth. He continued on beating the child everywhere, not caring about the skin that had been ripped and blood was oozing out from the wounds. He tugged and pulled harshly on the hair. He slammed the head down to the floor suddenly, hearing a pleasant crack. He pulled Renji up, loving the blood smeared around his face. He looked down and let out a laugh upon seeing a few teeth on the floor. _

_Renji shook his head violently. His mouth was opened but no words came out. He was bleeding everywhere. The pain was everywhere as well. His eyelids grew heavy and he decided that it was time for him to rest..._

Renji was returned to the reality at the voice of Grimmjow-sensei.

"You alright Renji?"

**And... Ta-da! That's all for this chapter! Although I had stated that there would not be anymore mentioning of Ichigo, it seemed that there was no way I'm doing that. As you can see, the story progressed a lot between the brothers so Renji loving Grimmjow will be in a later few chapters... Im sorry that this chapter became this... depressing.**

**Ina: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Ina: Sooo... you're trying to say that there would be more chapters of IchiRen then? How about GrimmRen?**

**Me: I dunno?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter! YAYYYY! Im so sorry for the goddamn late update! T^T Due to exams and I failed Maths and Chemistry exams! T^T Ohwell, wateva...**

**Ina: Im gonna tell Mom abt this!**

**Me: *rolls eyeballs* Karma is a bitch, gurl.**

**Ina: Yeah right... (sarcastic)**

**Chapter 7: Cant Let Him Go, Illusions, Mental Issues**

"You alright Renji?"

Renji fluttered his eyes opened. He let out a curse as he let his eyes adjust to the lighting. A wide smile adorned on his face. His fingers were dusting across Grimmjow's cheek. He looked up, staring at the blue eyes which seemed to shift from blue to auburn to blue once more. Grimmjow-sensei's features seemed to alter as the redhead's mind swirled in utter confusion. His sight betrayed him. He let his needs enveloped him, shutting the reality down, not bothering to even acknowledge it anymore. And right now was someone whose smile was so warming, welcoming and loving, the delightful and blinding colour of orange, the soft and warm-looking auburn eyes that also held worry. His unoccupied hand shot up to caress the other cheek. Tears began to brim as a super tiny part of him whispered oh-so deviously in his mind, "Your Ichi is not here anymore". Of course, he pushed it away. He pushed himself up so that he could sit, his legs folded beneath him. He pulled so-called Ichigo into a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Questions such as 'Why did he smell different?' or 'Why was he so broad?' popped out, making him to feel uneasy. He was starting to emit out soft pants as the fear grew on him. "Ichi-nii?" he whispered whilst tightened the embrace.

The redhead could hear a shock-filled gasp and that shattered his already broken heart. _Did Ichi-nii hate me now? Was he going to push me aside again? Would he ever love me again? What did I do wrong now? Did he find out that I was the one who rip his boxer into shreds? Or worse... did he find another lover? Did he find someone else? He did not need me anymore... And that's why... that's why... he's different. _"Ichi-nii, do you hate me now?" he lowered his voice. He clutched onto the shirt tighter as he fought his very best not to sound desperate. He waited for a response or anything that would indicate his question and the frustration, irritation of not being answered and the fear of the outcome made his delicate and fragile heart to slowly crumble, worsening its state. He blinked his eyes, pushing back the hot tears that were burning his eyeballs. He chewed his lower lip. He kept on darting from left to right when the atmosphere in the air grew tenser and tenser. The silence seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and his lips tightened to block out those horrible comments being hurled at him.

"Renji."

_Ichi-nii sounded so different. What should I do now? _The redhead looked up, trembling horridly. He dared not to meet the other's eyes. He dared not to face the 'reality'. He did not want to what emotions those eyes held. He wanted, oh-so desperately, the situation to change in which he could be himself again. He retracted his arms from the body and hugged himself instead. He lowered his head ever so slightly. Eyes darted down. Lips were trembling so badly and vividly. His mind was in a chaos. He felt so weak and drained out. He felt as if his life span was being cut so much due to the heavy and awkward tension. "Yes, Ichi-nii?" he let out a shaky answer and hugged himself tighter. _Please, please, please, please say that you love me. Please say that you love me. Please do not leave me, Ichi-nii. I need you so much, Ichi-nii. Don't go away, Ichigo! _

"Renji, I think you need to rest."

Renji flinched at the roughness of the voice. His Ichi-nii was different. He inhaled deeply and looked up, still trembling horribly. He saw that frown adorned on the other's face and he could not help but felt uncomfortable by it. _Ichi-nii's frown seemed... to be out of place... different. _"Ichi-nii, I love you."

"I..."

_He's hesitating... He's hesitating... HE'S HESITATING! _Renji's chest began to hurt as his heart seemed to want to be freed from its confine. _He doesn't love me anymore... I'm no longer a use for him... NO! Ichi-nii still love me! He has some problems that he's facing and that he don't want me to be involved in it... Yeah... that's the case. Ichi-nii is just stress._ He forced his quivering lips to curl up into a smile as he leaned forward. He placed his quaking hands on so-called Ichigo's shoulders and pushed himself up. "Ichi-nii, I know that you are stress but you shouldn't push me away. It hurts, Ichi-nii when you do that. I felt like dying when you do that, ya know." He rubbed his head against the other's cheek, purring away in utter delight. He planted light kisses on the cheeks before firmly lip-locking with the other. He furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment and sadness when the other pulled away from the kiss.

"Renji, stop! Stop this at once! I'm not Ichigo! I'm Grimmjow-sensei!"

Renji shot back a bitter laugh, "USODA! URUSAI! YOU'RE ICHI-NII! YOU'RE ICHI-NII! GRIMMJOW-SENSEI JA NAI NO, ICHIGO DAH!" He snapped. His blood was boiling right now at what his beloved brother had said. He could not believe that he just lied to him! He's not blind! He hugged the other so tightly, brushing his lips against the tensed temple. "Gomen, Ichi-nii. Please, please, please, please, please forgive me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. DON'T HATE ME, ICHI-NII!" he had broken down into tears. "Please..." he was begging. Hot tears had cascaded down, leaving trails down his cheek. He kissed Ichigo hard, pushing and forcing his tongue into the other. He tugged on Ichigo's hair, making the other grunt in pain. He plunged his tongue into the hot cavern at the opportunity. He sucked on the tongue whilst fighting off the struggles made by Ichigo.

He pulled away for the need of air. He smiled weakly and resumed on kissing. He smirked when he felt the other gave up struggling. He caressed everywhere his hands could get hold of. He slid down, making a path with his tongue, all the way to the belly-button. He would dip his tongue into the belly-button, enclosed it with his lips and sucked hard. A moan could be heard and it was sent straight to his groin. He retracted his mouth from the hot body. "Ichi-nii, you're so cute... Am... Am I not that cute anymore? Am I not that beautiful anymore?" he whispered when he placed his chin on the shoulder. His fingers were busy tweaking and pinching the pink nubs. His ears perked up at the wonderful moans Ichigo was letting out.

"Ahhh... You're... Ngghh! beautiful..."

Renji stopped.

"You're... such a beautiful creature... Too beautiful, even more prettier than the gorgeous woman or man alive."

At this statement, he could feel a thumb brushing against his cheek. He could see the faint smile which he had grown so fond of on his brother's face.

"You're kawaii as well. So damn cute. Too cute, like an infant. I love how the way you look. So gorgeous. I'm so glad that you're mine."

Renji was blushing so madly at the compliments. _Ichi-nii never compliments me that way... He usually tells me that I'm pretty... But today... he makes me feel as if I'm so precious to him... like a gem or his favourite teddy bear... _Whilst thinking, he could feel his hair being stroked and there were light tugs on the hair as well.

"Your hair is so mesmerizing... It's so red, like fire. And it suits you so perfectly. It's so silky and soft like a woman's. You smell so good. It's so intoxicating! I can't get enough of your scent. You smell so wonderful, so delicious."

Renji Junior was weeping already at the words.

"You're a disease but then, how come you're my cure? Of all people, I have fallen in love with such a smexy angel that had fallen from Heaven. Oh my sweet little angle, words could not express how much I love you right now. You're my only kawaii princess," he whispered.

Renji gripped on Ichigo tighter as a cry was ripped out from his throat when he came hard in his pants. His hips bucked up at the intense orgasm he had just experienced. He buried his face on the shoulder. He evened out his breathing. His face was of a shade of red, a darker colour of his hair. Tears were spilling down from the heavenly pleasure. Still panting, he kissed Ichigo on the lips before darkness engulfed him. His lips were still locked onto Ichigo's...

-Nyaha-

Grimmjow smiled as well. He held onto Renji as he carefully pulled away from the kiss. He carried the sleeping princess in bridal style and made his way up to a room. He gently lay the sleeping beauty on the bed, pulled the covers and planted a firm kiss on the forehead. Just as he was about to step out from the bedroom, he let out, "I love you, Renji." before shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, eyes closed. A lone tear had fallen at the thought of sweet yet bitter event just now.

Sweet since he was able to have some actions with Renji.

Bitter since those words, those confessions made from Renji weren't meant for him but for Ichigo.

He slid down the door. He buried his face in his hands as he started to ponder on how to move on. It was hard for him to simply pretend to be Ichigo. He felt guilty for taking advantage on him. He knew that the redhead was not in his right mind. How could something so dangerous could lead to such an unexpected situation? Life sure was full of surprises. He looked up, his head resting against the hard wood of the door. He remembered walking down to the Kurosaki household to take care of Ichigo. He even had brought his bags filled with clothes and some other stuff since he intended to live with the redhead since he reasoned himself that he was lazy to walk back and forth to his place to the redhead's and it was simpler for him to eye on the broken redhead. When he reached there, he found Aizen pounding on the door loudly and calling Renji in that sick voice of his. He could even hear Renji's screams. So, he decided to come forward and simply shoo-ed Aizen away who 'gladly' backed off. He knocked on the door, explaining himself and the door opened to reveal Ulqiourra and a pale-looking Renji. He shoo-ed Ulqiourra away even though the jet-black-haired student insisted that he stayed in case of emergency. Ulqiourra reluctantly left, leaving him and Renji alone. And ta-da, Renji woke up, mistaking him for Renji and blahblahblah.

He groaned as Grimmjow Junior begged for attention. He let out a frustrated sigh. He stood up and opened the door. He smiled at the content and peaceful-looking beloved of his. He loosened his belt and tossed it to the ground. He unzipped his pants and pushed the jeans and boxer down and pooled around his ankles. He hopped out from them and eagerly ran towards Renji. He crawled on top of the sleeping redhead. He began to flutter kisses here and there. He stared intently at Renji as he stroked himself. He took Renji's hand and wrapped the hand around his member. He moaned as he set the pace. It felt better and expectedly he came into Renji's hand. He flopped onto Renji and regained back his calm breathing. He did not bother to wipe off the cum. He stripped everything, leaving his naked. He ducked under the covers and snuggled to Renji with a content smile.

_Just like this, it's enough for me..._

**AHHAHAHHAHHA! Ch7 done! *wipes sweat* That's a lot of hardwork!**

**Ina: Geez, Renji...**

**Me: Oh shut it... **

**Ina: What? I didn't say anything!**

**Me: *rolls eyeballs* uh huh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Backk! Finally, I have some time to upload a chapter for this story! ^^ Sorry for the wait. I would like to thank to those who have been waiting and supporting me throughout the story. I'm deeply sorry that this update have been delayed for months due to an art project as well as the exams. Now that the exams are already over, I would like to use this chance as an opportunity to continue this story! Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently!**

**Chapter 8: Could this be love? NAH, IT CAN'T BE!**

Renji had been awake for the past few seconds now. He had been blinking his eyes just to adjust to the blinding light that had came crashing down through his windows. He could feel a weight on him and he deduced that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He tried to sit to allow himself to stretch but found out that he could not for he was stopped by the weight. He narrowed his eyes to see what had been disrupting his routine of stretching. His neck had been craned and lifted slightly. His eyes widened, though momentary, at the sight of blue that seemed to be glistening under the rays of light. Though he was hesitant and unsure, he had brought his hand up and pressed his palm against it.

It was hair and it was soft. As the soft strands of blue brushed his palm, he could not help but let out soft giggles at the ticklish sensation. His fingers soon began to comb back those strands. A wide smile graced his lips. He had let his neck rest and was facing the ceiling. He was stroking the hair now. His eyes had fell shut and a sudden thought, more specifically a name, came into his mind.

"Grimmjow-sensei?" he whispered. His eyes were blinking as if in disbelief. His hand had stopped its stroking as he let himself process the rather shocking information at hand. His jaw had hung opened. With much strength, he rolled himself over and was now atop of the sleeping sensei.

His suspicion had been confirmed. Grimmjow-sensei, in his naked glory, sleeping so peacefully. The scowl on him had yet to entire disappear, reminding him of his beloved Ichigo-nii. Though the scowl was in place, Grimmjow had given off the calm and peaceful look. His eyes raked lower, taking in the beauty provided freely from said sensei. As much as his body yearned to touch the body beneath him, his conscious had been telling him that everything was just wrong. He gulped hard, not knowing who to listen to. His lips twitched at the attempt not to smile or grin like an idiot at the peaceful expression.

He unconsciously had leaned forward, his eyes falling halfway shut. His thumb stroked the cheek lovingly and tenderly. He was a mere inch away from the other's lips and was about to give a peck when he realized that this was Grimmjow-sensei, Ichigo's sensei. He pulled away, shocked and stunned from his own small action. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing in the sleeping sensei. He slapped himself on the cheeks before burying himself onto his palms.

"What was wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself.

He glanced behind and saw Grimmjow stretch, making the blanket covering his nether region in view. His face instantly heated up as he averted his gaze away. His eyes were snapped shut and his hands were clenching onto the bedsheet hard. He cracked an eye open and slowly spun his head to the back. He was aware that he was quivering with excitement. To affirm this, Renji Junior was awakening.

He was given a free display of sensei. He admitted that the sensei was far beyond gorgeous. Last night's events had suddenly invaded his mind, making his blush deeper. He had totally acted like an idiot and even mistook him for his brother and even made out with him. There was a high possibility that he would have faint due to the massive embarrassment. At that moment, he wanted so badly to dig a hole and bury himself in it. How was he supposed to act around the sensei now that those embarrassing and awkward as hell moments had kept on invading that mind of his and worst, they were eating up the space that was provided for shared moments of him with his brother.

He had let out a squeak, of course a manly squeak, as he felt arms wrapping around him. He tensed up immediately. His lips had became dry. He was too stunned to even speak.

"Ohayo, Renji!" came the cheerful greeting.

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. His eyes narrowed as he threw his arms up, breaking the hold in place. He stood up and backed away. His eyebrows furrowed and a spark of anger swarm around his reddish-brown orbs. This was wrong. Yesterday was nothing but a goddamn mistake! He let out a hiss though it was weak and more of a whimper upon hearing his name emitted out from the sensei. He witnessed the scowl disrupting the serene and peaceful look. He knew that the sensei was confused to as to why he was suddenly hostile towards him.

"Don't come near me!" he screamed out loud upon seeing the sensei's hand reaching out to him. He slapped the hand away and slowly made his way to the door. His face held onto the angry expression. Once he could feel the door, he immediately turned and dashed out, making the sensei more confused than ever.

He had hid himself in Ichigo's room. "Ichi-nii... This is awkward as hell..." he whispered as he crawled onto the bed. He hid himself under the blanket, curling up as well. How was he supposed to even start a simple and short conversation with the sensei if he kept on thinking about yesterday. He had practically pounced on the sensei! His blush had yet to die down. Plus he was positive that Grimmjo-sensei was laughing at how idiotic he was being just now. He sobbed and slapped lightly at his growing erection. He was pretty sure that said sensei even notice his bulge on his pants. He buried his face into his hands. This was utterly the worst thing ever happened. Wait, it seconded to being raped by three seniors. What a interesting twist in life! Really!

He wasn't supposed to feel like this. This feeling nearly pared onto the feeling he had with Ichigo except that it was... stronger. Surely he could not have fallen in love Grimmjow! Sure the blue-haired sensei had saved his ass... well not literally... and even decided to take care of him and he really had good luck and this charm that he could not point out but other than that, he knew absolutely nothing about the sensei. So he could not simply fell in love with him! Love in first sight seemed... the only reason he could think of but he refused to acknowledge. He believed that he was just attracted to Grimmjow's looks, that's all. It was just an attraction, not love.

He rolled his eyeballs.

"Great," he mused darkly. "Now I'm acting like a girl that has a crush on someone."

He slapped his forehead and curled up even more. His face had somewhat relaxed but it came crashing down when he was starting to think about Grimmjow. The kisses... "STOP IT!" he roared.

"Renji?"

It was barely audible but he could still hear it. He pressed his palms against his ears. 'Fuuuccckkkk, I don't want to talk to him right now' he thought. He remained silence as if asleep.

He nearly squeal as he could feel an edge of the bed tilted slightly. This had indicated that Grimmjow-sensei had taken a seat on the edge. He clasped his hand on his mouth, preventing those stutters that seemed to come out. He was supposed to be asleep for god's sake!

"Renji... I... Well... Yesterday... I... Errmmm... Ahhh."

He blushed harder and sprang out of bed immediately at the touch on his shoulder. His foot had slipped, making him fall towards the floor. He tightly screwed his eyes shut. His lips curled inwardly. He was waiting for the up-coming pain. Somehow, he swirled his body around and met a concerned look. He blushed even more as he bit his lower lip. Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion.

He slapped Grimmjow's hands away, causing him to fall on the floor and not on the sensei's arms, disliking the idea to be saved from the sensei. He let out a curse as his head hit onto the floor though his hands had gripped onto the sensei's muscular arm. A sharp pain rang at the back of his head. His eyes widened as he could a weight pressing against him and something moist on his lips. Gods, why must he pull Grimmjow along with him?! Now the two shared a kiss, though it was unintentional!

As much as he disliked this, he did not have the will to pull away. Instead, he found himself closing his eyes and starting to enjoy the moment.

"You're really hard," Grimmjow managed to pant out in between the pants after pulling away.

"Don't say _hard_!" retorted Renji, his blush increasing.

A smirk was seen on the sensei's face. Renji managed to catch it briefly before he was being treated to a melting kiss again. His eyes had snapped shut once more.

**And that's all for this chapter! It seemed suckish... Sorry... my writing skills seemed to have flattened ever since I ignore the desire to write. I am not sure whether I would be updating in like a few days time but I assure you that this story would as of continue. Please do review on your thoughts of this chapter. Critics and compliments are welcomed. Do share your honest opinions! I would not get mad at ya all if you think this chapter is not up to standard! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, thank you! I appreciate all your reviews. Thank you all for reviewing, favourite and follow this story! I cant stop saying thank you!  
**

**Ina: Whassup wif this nice attitude, you monster?**

**Me: Monster?**

**Ina: YESH! YOU R CORRUPTING MY MIND WIF YAOI!**

**Me: Im so fab!**

**Chapter 9: In The Sick-Bay  
**

_I can't live this down. I can't live this down. GAHHHH! I just fucking kiss Grimmjow-sensei! I KISS HIM! OHH GAWWD! If I'm a normal person, which I am clearly not, I would be screaming my head off in bliss! If I am a girl, I would be fangirling and brag around that I kiss the hottest sensei ever! If I'm a guy, all those other hotties will be jealous of me! Are we a couple, me and Grimmjow-sensei now that we kiss and do... stuff together? But what about Ichi-nii?  
_

Renji pondered in thought as he drummed his fingers on his desk. He was waiting for the teacher and his classmates to walk in since he was pretty much alone in the classroom. The quietness had gave him peace and the time to sort his muddled thoughts up. He was uncertain about his relationship with Grimmjow but he was absolutely sure that he and Ichi-nii had gone past brothers and yet to them, they're considered as brothers. He loved his brother... a lot with all his heart. But the question right now was; was it _that _love or love as in simple care and concern? He let out a frustrated sigh and was at the edge of tearing his hair off. A headache was pounding his head right now since his mind had a war. Currently, memories of Grimmjow were trying to claim the 'land' that was owned by the memories of Ichigo. Memories of Ichigo did not back down and put up an impressive fight. Renji could only bang his head hard on the desk to soothe that painful ache on his forehead. Literally.

"Abarai-san! What are you doing?!" screamed Ishida Uruyuu.

Renji continued on banging his head though he had heard the guy. Ishida was a friend to Ichigo. He sighed loudly as he let his forehead rest onto the desk. He was quite surprised that there was no feel of liquid pooling around it. He grumbled in annoyance as the pain seemed to have intensified. He groaned and he had the urge to commit suicide suddenly. He could not endure the throbbing pain that lived on his forehead. The war in his head had became bloodier. Both sides would not seem to back down. Gosh, he wished that he could control the state of his mind. Technically he could but he could help but feel rather confused by his feelings which were the cause that led the fights.

"Abarai-san, are you okay?" Ishida asked.

Renji rolled his eyeballs. He seriously could not reply even if he wanted to. The ache was too much that it had consumed his ability to speak. He could only groan in reply to Ishida. He leaned against his chair, staring up in the ceiling. His eyes were half-lidded. His mouth was slightly ajar. His hands were rapidly massaging his temples to temporarily to stop the pain, which of course only seemed to get worst. He was so frustrated and annoyed by himself and the goddamn ache. He closed his eyes, wanting to shut himself out temporarily. To go to his own world where he could not feel pain but only happiness and pleasure. Soon enough, the ache had dulled rather magnificently and he had dozed off despite the fact that Ishida was still there, waiting for an answer.

"ABARAI!"

"Loovveee youuu..." he mumbled out loud as he swatted away something that kept on molesting his hair.

"ABARAI!"

THUD!

Renji groaned as he opened his eyes really slow. He kept on licking his lips to moist them up. His hand scratched his cheek. He let out a yawn as he stretched. He blinked his eyes, letting them to adjust to the blinding light. He could feel something running down the corner of his mouth and he knew it was drool. He was too tired and lazy to even wipe the drool off. He saw a very thick book placed in front of him and he cocked his head to the side, wondering what the hell was that.

"Ah, welcome back, Abarai!"

"Hmm... yeahh... Ichi-nii..." he mumbled.

WHACK!

Renji was sent falling out of his chair to the ground. His butt landed first. His palms pressed onto the cool floor. He blinked his eyes with idiocy written on his forehead (not literally) at his teacher who was fuming mad and holding a very impressive thick book. The teacher reminded him of a bull.

"Abarai, we are at school and not your home," the teacher spoke, letting out a sigh. "I know you have a rough time adjusting your life without your brother's care and such but could you please try to concentrate? Even if you want to sleep, please sleep without saying..." the teacher blushed as he coughed. "'Fuck me, Grimmjow!'" he was imitating how Renji sounded and it failed horribly. The whole class barked in laughter. "I do not know your relationship with Grimmjow-sensei but could you please assure me that the 'Fuck me, Grimmjow' is actually an insult to Grimmjow-sensei and not... _that_."

Renji was still sleepy so he could not comprehend what his teacher was trying to say. He simply nodded to let the teacher know that he was 'listening'. His ears were ringing with the class' laughter and he found that it was starting to annoy him. The ache earlier on suddenly attacked him, like a ball being hit by a bat at full force, making him moan and groan in pain. He clutched onto his head and began to pound his head onto one of the legs of the desk while chanting, "Hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts." The class ceased their laughter at the sudden wild action coming from the redhead.

He was being sent to the nurse as blood had stepped in. He used his balled fist and began to hammer it on his head. The nurse kept on swatting his hand away which had caused him to hiss in pain and annoyance. A pill was shoved in his mouth. With the help of water, the pill swam down his throat. He coughed a bit for a few seconds. He was dazed as he waited patiently for the pill to do its magic. He was tempted to hammer his head somewhere when he felt this cool sensation around his forehead. He let out a soft moan at the feeling. The ache had lost power.

"Rest now, Abarai," the nurse grumbled.

He did not need to be told because he was planning to do that afterall. He was just enjoying the few seconds of sleeping without any stupid headaches when Grimmjow-sensei's loud voice disrupted that peaceful sleep. He instantly woke up and at the sight of Grimmjow, his face began to heat up. He was starting to get nervous which led him to sweat buckets. His breathing was ragged. He averted his eyes from the sensei which seemed to glow and sparkle. However he could not take his eyes off him. When Grimmjow turned to face him, it was like slow motion. The sparkle around him had gotten brighter, creating an illusion of light. His hair covering part of his face when he turned.

"Renji, are you okay?" Grimmjow's voice was laced with concern and there was a sweetness in those words. His voice was soft and downright sexy and it made his heart flutter. To the redhead, he was captivated by the voice since it seemed to be special and unique. He laughed in amusement when he realised that it was like those pathetic scenes when the girls got charmed by the guys' voices.

He squeaked at the sudden tight embrace by Grimmjow. He could feel the warmth radiated by him. The body pressing up against him had sent delight shivers. His mind was completely blank. His breathing increased when Grimmjow hugged him even tighter. He could feel the sensei's breathings cooling around the back of his neck. He jumped on the bed slightly at the feel of Grimmjow's lips pressing against his neck. He was totally turned on. His manhood was fully erect and it was dripping pre-cum. Gods, he wondered why he was feeling like this. Could it be that he really love Grimmjow, as in the romantic way?

"Ah... sen..sei.." he moaned at the feel of Grimmjow's hands cupping his cheek.

He witnessed the sensei's eyes widened in surprise. He leaned forward. His eyes were half-lidded. He parted his lips and pressed firmly on the other's lips. He snaked his tongue into the warm cavern and began to explore around. He pulled away and pushed the sensei down on the bed so that he straddled him. He unbuttoned his uniform and tossed it aside. He was feeling incredibly hot and horny right now. He unfastened his belt and pulled his pants low enough for his member to be caressed by the air. He stroked the still-stunned and shocked sensei on the cheek. He sucked and licked his own fingers. After a few minutes, he pushed a finger into his twitching entrance. He moaned out loud, leaning down till his forehead pressed onto Grimmjow's sensei.

"Mmhhmmm... Grimm...jow..." he moaned out. He wiggled another finger in and paused. He bit his lower lip at the slight pain. There was discomfort obviously. He continued thrusting his fingers into his hole and kept on moaning like a bitch in heat. He lifted his head up, leaned forward and messily kissed the sensei. Grimmjow was still stunned. His free hand was now stroking his hard member. "Ahh... sooo... gooddd.. Ff-fuck... me..." he whispered. He had added another finger. He cried out in bliss as his fingers rubbed his prostrate.

Grimmjow blinked his eyes. That was sexy, he thought. He wanted to fuck the student senselessly but it seemed that his brain had broke down. He moaned (in his head) as he witnessed Renji pulling down the zipper using his teeth. His hand on his member pulled the pants down.

Renji returned to stroke his own member. He opened his mouth wide and enveloped the dripping engorged shaft. His fingers were thrusting in and out rapidly till there was a barely audible obscene and hot sound.

Grimmjow had his eyes close. His mouth opened and drool was flowing down at the corner of his mouth. His brain seemed to gain power since his hands shot up and held onto Renji's head firmly. Moans were carelessly spilling out from his mouth.

"Ahh... ahh... uhmm... ahh..." Renji moaned as his tongue collected pre-cum. He pulled away. A smile adorned on his silly face. A thin trail saliva could be seen connecting the head of Grimmjow's member with his tongue. He rubbed the cock on the side of his face as his fingers had gained pace. He pulled his fingers out and hovered Grimmjow's twitching cock. He held onto Grimmjow's cock in place before spearing himself with it. He cried out in utter pleasure. He kissed Grimmjow on the mouth before bouncing on the cock.

Grimmjow's soul was already half-way to Heaven. He could not believe his eyes. Renji was riding him. RIDING HIM! He sat up and hugged Renji as he thrust his hips up on every downward motion coming from Renji. He kissed Renji on the mouth. He pulled away for the need of air before plunging his tongue into the other's mouth. He lay Renji down on the bed whilst kissing him. He hoisted one leg up and pounded the tight hole with all his might. Renji's moans and screams turned him further. Soon enough, Renji came. He had an intense orgasm. Thick spurts of cum landed on their chests. Grimmjow came right after since the passage he was seated to became tighter and was even sucking his cock deeper. He slowly ride out his orgasm. Grimmjow collapsed on Renji who had his eyes barely open.

Clank.

Grimmjow turned and was horrified to see someone standing by the door. He felt guilty.

**TTa-dahhh! Chapter done! What do you think of the smut? Personally it seems suckish... but I'm improving... right? **

**Ina: ...**

**Me: *grins* sooo... how is it... the smut?**

**Ina: I can never look at you anymore. Your innocence... is gone...**

**Me: Do leave your thoughts in the review section or PM me! **


End file.
